My Superstar
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: Chad, Troy and Gabi have known each other since diapers, they're best friends. Troy and Gabi have been secretly dating for a year (only their parents and Chad's family know). Troy is a famous basketball player while Chad and Gabi are attending U of A. Troy decided to take a break from his job to attend U of A with them. What drama awaits them?
1. Troy's Arrival

**Chapter One**

 **Gabriella's POV**

 _At University of Albuquerque_

Everyone was chatting and squealing this morning, especially the cheerleaders and Sharpay. _What happened?_ I thought.

"Hi girls!" I said, "What's the latest gossip?"

"Didn't you hear? THE FAMOUS Troy Bolton is coming to attend U of A!" Sharpay squealed.

"Say what?!"

I was surprised, _why didn't he tell me?_ I wondered. Suddenly, a group of boys came out and greeted us. All of them were excited to meet Troy, all except Chad of course. Chad smirked and I gave him a questioning look.

"So Gabster, are _you_ excited to see Mr. Troy Bolton?"

I simply glared at him. Before I could answer his question, Sharpay let out a loud squeal. Troy was here. She rushed in front of Troy and introduced us to him.

"Hey Troy! You look FABULOUS! I'm Sharpay! This is Chadwick, he's on the basketball team along with Zeke and Jason." she said, "This is my twin Ryan. And these are my BFFs Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha."

"Uh…hi?"

"My name is Chad, not Chadwick," Chad said while glaring at Sharpay.

I was trying hard not to laugh.

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" yelled Sharpay, "Anyway, we're all (in this together!) big fans of you."

"Correction, you and the others are big fans of him," Chad and I corrected at the same time.

"C'mon Gabs, he is smokin' HOT! And Chad? I'm surprised! He's the god of basketball!" Taylor said.

"Zac Efron is HOT, not Troy Bolton," I said.

"Michael Jordan is basketball god, not Troy Bolton." Chad answered.

"Sorry about Gabi Troy. And ignore lunkhead, he's…an idiot." Taylor replied.

All of a sudden, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi mum!"

"Another business trip? You knew he was coming too?"

"Ugh! Why am I always the last one receiving the news…bye."

Troy and Chad were now trying to stifle their laughter while I sent them a look.

I received a text from Troy:

 ** _So ur bf isn't hot, huh? ;)_**

 ** _~Troy_**

I texted him back:

 ** _But Zac IS hotter than you! :)_**

 ** _~Brie_**

He texted again:

 ** _I'm VERY sad…I'm deeply hurt :(_**

 ** _~Troy_**

I giggled at his sarcastic and dramatic comment. He could be an actor if he doesn't play basketball. Suddenly, the bell rang, so we went to homeroom.

 _Today is gonna be a long day,_ I thought.


	2. Sharpay in Chemistry?

**Chapter 2**

 **Troy's POV**

After the bell rang, I went into homeroom with my 'new' friends.

"Good morning class," said the teacher, "Mr. Adams has retired so I am replacing him. My name is Ms Darbus."

"WHAT?! Didn't you torture us enough in high school? Why are you stalking us woman?" Chad screamed.

"Enough Mr. Danforth, I see you haven't matured after high school." she said, "And welcome Mr. Bolton, to U of A."

My phone suddenly buzzed.

"Whose cell phone was it? That student needs DETENTION!" She barked.

Everyone—including me checked our phones, it was a text from Brie.

 ** _Why didn't you tell me you were coming?_**

 ** _xoxo Brie_**

I mouthed _tell you later_ to her while Ms. Darbus took a bucket out and started putting cell phones in it. Luckily, me and the gang put away our cell phone immediately before she took it. The bell rang again.

"Remember to sign up for the school musicale!" Ms. Darbus told the class.

After I walked out of the classroom, Sharpay ran in front of me.

"Hey Troy, can I have your _fabulous_ signature?" Sharpay asked, while batting her eyelashes.

I felt really uncomfortable, I also saw Brie eyeing Sharpay suspiciously. I didn't blame her, I would feel jealous if she was in this situation. After a moment of silence, I finally agreed.

"Sure, where?" I asked.

"My notebook!" She said.

She pulled me in a corner and took off her shoes. I thought she was gonna knock me out and kidnap me.

"Right here!" she said.

I quickly signed her shoe and left in a hurry. She was creepy.

 **Gabi's POV**

Troy winked at me while he went to his locker, which sure did make me feel better. I mean Sharpay was dating Zeke but she was clinging onto _my_ boyfriend. Yes, Tay, Kels and Mar were his fans, but at least they stayed with _their_ boyfriends. I admit that I was jealous, but I just shrugged it off. Taylor walked past me and greeted me.

"Troy is such a hottie, I would date him if I wasn't in love with lunkhead. Hey! Maybe you could be Troy's girlfriend!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I managed to choke out.

I tensed up a bit, I was surprised I answered her without blushing. We walked to our chemistry class together. I was shocked when I saw 'Little Miss Stuck Up' there, she was supposed to be in music class.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, you and Tay-Tay said chem. was fun, so I wanted to try it!" she answered.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. _Yeah right, drama queen in chem.? No way,_ I thought.

"I think I know why," whispered Taylor.

Troy walked into the classroom and Sharpay quickly moved to sit with him. I was staring at them the whole lesson so I barely paid attention in class. I was filled with anger when I saw Sharpay scooting closer to Troy. I was super mad when I heard her asking him out. Luckily, the lunch bell rang before _my boyfriend_ could answer her question. He quickly left the classroom. I glanced at Zeke who was sitting in the corner of the classroom. He was really sad. _Poor Zeke,_ I thought, _at least I know Troy doesn't like Sharpay._

 _Author's note:_

 _We're really happy even though we only got two reviews on our first story!_

 _Please contiue giving us reviews, you can also PM us and give us ideas for the next chapter!_

 _Enjoy :)_

 _ **Franziska**_ _ & __Roni_


	3. Gabi's 'Crush'

**Chapter 3**

 **Gabi's POV**

A couple of weeks have passed since Troy came and Sharpay was _still_ all over Troy. I wasn't talking much these days. I'm not sure if the girls noticed, but Troy and Chad was aware of that.

"Brie? Are you alright?" asked Troy.

"Yeah Gabster, why so quiet?" said Chad.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Sharpay is blowing up my mind." I replied.

"Sorry Brie," Troy said.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him.

The rest of the gang came and greeted us, I stayed silent again.

"Gabi, you okay?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

The girls minus Sharpay, who was busy flirting with Troy, looked at me suspiciously. I didn't know what to say next. I thought of saying that the weather was nice, but it was raining. I kept staring at Sharpay and Troy until Chad nudged me. He patted my back as in comforting me.

"Ria, can I talk to you? Privately?" asked Zeke.

"Uh, sure." I answered

We walked into an empty classroom, I was wondering what he was gonna say.

"I need your advice, relationship advice," he blurted out.

"About Sharpay? Oh it's easy then, bring her to a concert, bake her cookies."

"Okay! Thanks Ria, you're the best."

"No prob. To be honest, I not comfortable seeing Shar like this."

"Oh my gawd! You like Troy! "

"What? No!"

"Gabi and Troy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Heck no!"

After the argument, we stepped out of the classroom. Sharpay and Troy weren't there.

"Where are Troy and Shar?" I asked.

"She dragged him to show him her new car," said Ryan, who was clearly annoyed.

"Perfect!" Zeke shouted.

Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"I want to hold a sleepover at my place after school, it's about Ria's love life."

"WHAT?!"

I was so embarrassed. How dare Zeke!

"Who is it Gabster?" asked Chad, while smirking.

I glared at him.

"Shut up Chadwick!" I growled

 _At Zeke's house_

Zeke explained everything to them while I just sat there and blushed. They all asked me questions until I yelled at them to stop.

"Let's play a game of truth or dare," Taylor suggested.

Oh god.

We sat in a circle in Zeke's living room.

"So Gabi, truth or dare?" asked Ryan

"Dare."

I had to do this. Troy Bolton you have to pay.

"Call Troy and say I love you then hang up."

"WHAT?!"

I put on a horrified face but I was laughing in the inside. What an easy task!

Chad was trying to stifle his laughter while Zeke smirked.

"Hey Troy, I love you. Bye!"

The whole gang was laughing.

"Shut up! Let's just end this stupid game!"

And we were laughing and chatting all night.

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry for not updatng. We had exams so we were busy studying. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, we appreaciate them a lot._**

 ** _Sneak peak: Troy is going on the Ellen Show_**

 ** _Toodles!_**


	4. Gabi vs Sharpay

**Chapter 4**

 **Troy's POV**

I have an interview with Ellen on the Ellen Show today so I don't have to go to school until lunchtime. Brie came yesterday to help me pick my outfit. I wish we could just tell people about our relationship, Sharpay is driving me insane, but I also didn't want paparazzi chasing Brie.

 _At the Ellen Show…_

"Hello everyone, please welcome our hottie basketball god, Troy Bolton!" said Ellen.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"So Troy, why did you decide to take a break from basketball and go to college?"

"Well, I haven't been to school for a long time and I also want to hang out with my friends."

"Oh, are you going to try out for the team?"

"Of course, taking a break from my career doesn't mean taking a break from basketball."

"I've got a question from lots of fan girls, do you have a special someone?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling, I don't want the paparazzi chasing her."

"That's all for today, bye!"

 **Gabi's POV**

 _At University of Albuquerque_

I watched Troy's interview on my phone this morning and smiled. He was amazing. I remember him very nervous yesterday. Then, I saw him walking towards our table. Suddenly, Sharpay and a group of cheerleaders surrounded him, it was like an attack of Barbie dolls.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!" Sharpay shouted.

The cheerleaders immediately backed off, they knew better than getting the 'Ice Queen' mad.

"So Troy, I saw your interview on the show, you were fab!" Sharpay flirted.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Oh you're so cute. I bet you're talking about me, right? I mean I'm hot, beautiful, not to mention fabulous, and I'm also-"

I glanced at Zeke, he was staring at his food, looking very depressed.

"Will you just stop already?" I shouted.

The whole cafeteria was staring at us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sharpay hissed.

"No, what the hell is wrong with _you._ " I snapped.

"What did I do wrong?"

I was fuming mad.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG? _YOU_ ARE CLINGING ONTO TROY WHILE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh, you mean the baker boy? What about him?"

"HE HAS A NAME! HIS NAME IS ZEKE! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT HIM!"

"Why should I when I can have Troy? I dated him only for the free desserts. Besides, all the desserts were making me fat."

"WHAT ABOUT TROY'S GIRLFRIEND? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF HER?"

"Of course I have! It's me! Even if it was another girl, Troy would've dumped her and pick me."

"I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT! SEEING THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELF CENTRED SLUT THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS YOU BITCH!"

I calmed myself down.

"You're not the Sharpay Evans that I know anymore, the Sharpay that was supposed to be my best friend. You've changed. For the worse. That Sharpay was nice and kind and truly loved Zeke. But now you're an annoying fan girl that doesn't care about anyone but yourself."

"You're just jealous that I have boys drooling over me, not you. You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?"

 _Author's note:_

 _A cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating but were really busy. Again thank you all for your reviews. What do you think will happen? Will Gabi tell the truth? Or make up a fake boyfriend? Please review!_

 _~Franziska & Roni_


	5. Cafeteria Disaster

**Chapter 5**

 **Gabi's POV**

 _"_ _You're not the Sharpay Evans that I know anymore, the Sharpay that was supposed to be my best friend. You've changed. For the worse. That Sharpay was nice and king and truly loved Zeke. But now you're an annoying fan girl that doesn't care about anyone but yourself."_

 _"_ _You're just jealous that I have boys drooling over me, not you. You don't even have a boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?"_

 _…_

After I realized what I said, I panicked. Should I tell her the truth?

"Well then, who is it? Stop lying Gabriella Montez, you and I both know that you don't have one. If you do, why don't I see him spending time with you?" Sharpay snapped.

Before I could answer her, Chad stood up angrily.

"That's because _you_ are clinging onto _her_ boyfriend!" he yelled at her face.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Troy Bolton is Gabriella's boyfriend!"

"WH-WHAT?! Th-that's not true! Right Troysie?" Sharpay spluttered.

"Actually, it is." Troy said.

"WHAT?! AHHHH! TROY AND I ARE MEANT TO BE!"

"Too bad for you," Taylor muttered.

Sharpay glared at her.

"Baker boy, take your fabulous girlfriend to the drama department." Sharpay ordered.

"No, I won't. We're over." Zeke said.

"Ryan! Let's go! Now!" Sharpay snapped.

"I might be your brother, but I'm not your slave." said Ryan.

"UGH! I, the fabulous actress, just got rejected by three boys! I DON'T DESERVE THIS HUMILIAITION!"

Suddenly, someone threw his lunch towards Sharpay. Everyone started to throw their lunch at her.

"Take that Ice Bitch!"

"I SPENT HOURS ON MY HAIR!"

"Have some chili fries Pink Princess!"

"THIS IS A DESIGNER T-SHIRT!"

"You jerk!"

"YOU'RE RUINNING MY MAKE UP!"

The gang and I escaped, we didn't want to join the war in the cafeteria.

"Let's have a meeting at my place, Gabs has lots to explain," said Jason.

"And Chad too," Martha added.

"Oh god," I muttered.

 _Sorry if this chapter was too short, we wanted to have the meeting in one chapter itself. And again, thanks for your reviews and support for this fanfic. We're planning to write another fanfic. What will happen in the meeting? Please review or PM us!_

 _~ Franziska & Roni_


	6. The Meeting

**Troy's POV**

We're now at Jason's ready to explain our relationship and things were really awkward. Why did we get into this mess? And Chad has to explain too!

 **Gabi's POV**

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? I AM DOOMED!

 **Chad's POV**

I guess I just have to act like a lunkhead…Or and idiot, as usual.

 **Gabi's POV**

"Okay, um today we are here to talk about the case of Troy and Gabi's relationship," said Jason.

My heart was thumping really fast. I was panicking.

"Uh, first question. Who knows about them?" asked Ryan.

Chad raised his hand and screamed 'Me!' all over again.

"When?" said Kelsi.

"Well, I know that they've known each other since forever, and started to love each other when older and Troy finally had the guts to ask her out around last year! Aren't I a smart boy?" said Chad, grinning like a fool.

Chadwick Nicholas Danforth is dead.

Everyone shot him a look.

"Hey! You didn't want paparazzi chasing Gabster, right?" asked Chad innocently.

"I want it all!" shouted Ryan, "Oops! Sorry."

"Ria, your turn to tell the story," said Zeke.

I took a deep breath.

"Uh, remember me telling you about knowing Chad since diapers?" I asked.

The gang nodded.

"Well, it should be knowing Chad _and_ Troy since diapers."

"WHAT?!"

"He um asked me out last year and well uh-"

"She became my girlfriend," said Troy.

There was silence for a moment.

"Chadwick Nicholas Danforth why didn't you tell me?" Taylor pouted.

"Hey! Don't blame me! If I told you, the paparazzi heard, they'll chase them and Troyella will be on every magazine cover!"

"Troyella?"

"It's Troy and Lil' sis's couple ship name!"

"Humph!"

 _The next day of school…_

I saw Sharpay glaring at me and being snappy. I ignored her. She deserved it.

Then, I saw Troy walking towards me.

"Brie! I got into the team!" Troy said.

"Of course you did, you are Mr. Basketball hot shot! You're their secret weapon!" I answered.

"Oh and by the way, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well congratulations Ms. Brie, you just won a date with the basketball hottie, Mr. Troy Bolton!"

"Why thank you Mr. Cheesy."

"Oh, you're welcome Mrs. Cheesy."

We laughed. Troy Bolton is full of surprises and also a hopeless romantic, that's also why I love him. I'm so excited about the date!

 _Author's note:_

 _Only one more chapter next! Again, thanks for your reviews and please check out our new AND last chapter when it's posted._


	7. The Date

**Chapter 6**

 **Troy's POV**

The next day at school, the boys and I had basketball practice and they voted me to be their team captain. During our break, Chad walked up to me.

"Dude, what happened? You're grinning like a fool," said Chad.

"Really? Cuz usually you're the fool," I joked.

"Haha. Very funny. But seriously, what happened?"

"I'm taking Brie out on a date."

"That explains your grin."

I chuckled. We practiced more and I taught the guys some new tricks, they learned it really quickly. After practice, I went home to shower up. I was choosing what to wear when my mum walked into the room.

"Taking Gabi out on a date, honey?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear," I groaned.

Mum picked something out quickly and told me to put it on. I drove my truck and stopped by the flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses.

 _At Gabi's house…_

Ding-dong. I pressed the door bell. Mrs. Montez opened the door for me.

"Hi Troy, you look great. Gabi's almost ready," she said.

"Thanks Auntie Maria."

I waited for Gabi in the living room and saw a photo of us when we were 7. I smiled when I remembered it. I stole her ice cream and she got mad and dumped her lemonade on me. I shoved the ice cream on her face and we both started crying. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey wildcat!" said Gabriella.

She looked breathtaking. I stared at her. She was wearing a cute white flowery dress and had a hair flower on her curly hair.

"Wow. I mean, Brie you look…Wow." I said.

She giggled. Hearing her giggle always make me smile.

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"Oh, that's a secret. Miss Brie, will you kindly put on this blindfold?"

"Okay!"

I leaded her to my truck and started driving.

"We're here," I told her.

She was amazed by the sight when I took her blindfold off. We were on a grass land and we could see the stars shining on the sky. The best thing was that we had the place to ourselves, no one else was there.

"It's amazing here! Thanks for bringing me here, wildcat," said Gabriella.

I set up our picnic and we started to chat while admiring the view.

"This place is very beautiful, how did you find it?"

"That's a secret."

"I haven't been so happy for the past few weeks."

"Well you deserve to be. Especially after the Sharpay drama."

"Aw…You're such a charmer, Troy."

She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Have I told you that you were the best boyfriend ever?"

"And have I told you that you were the best girlfriend ever?"

"I love you Troy, so much."

"I love you too Brie, so much."

We shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight and the stars.

Everything was perfect.

 **THE END**

 _This is the end of My Superstar. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for all your support. Please tell us how you felt about the story._


End file.
